


Change your mind

by wizoncepinkbit



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gowon/Yeojin, Part Time AU, Squint for hyewon, Yeorry, market au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:27:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23755363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wizoncepinkbit/pseuds/wizoncepinkbit
Summary: Yerim works as a part timer in a 24-hour market. It's the dead of the night and Yeojin is bored out of her mind.
Relationships: Choi Yerim | Choerry/Im Yeojin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 97





	Change your mind

**Author's Note:**

> Been into YeoRry lately and the lack of fics about them is making me sad.
> 
> Prompt: Yerim works in a grocery store. Yeojin is completely enraged by the lack of some sort of fruit and Yerim tries to explain that they're out of season.
> 
> Well, the story is kind of based of off this but not really

Being independent is fun. Is it? Once you get into college, it’s your chance to live alone. It’s liberating and fun, they said. You have all the time to yourself and no one will boss you around. It will be real fun, or so they said.

Yeojin sighed for the nth time that hour after mindlessly scrolling through her phone. She’s bored and hungry. But she’s alone. Well not really but she might as well be, considering her roommate is always away.

Yeojin thinks she should cook to alleviate her hunger. Then she remembered her roommate Chaewon and their futile attempt to make something at the dead of the night. Safe to say that that occurrence was not the most ideal way for their floor mates to remember them.

She doesn’t want to risk burning their kitchen, again. Or wake up their floor mates by setting off the smoke detectors, again. She thinks of calling her mom, and then she looks at her watch and sees the time. 12:30 am. Okay, she’s sure her mom is asleep at that time.

Yeojin sighed one last time before trying to sleep her boredom away. An hour of turning and tossing around later, she gets up and groans in frustration. She just had too much energy right now and she wants to direct it somewhere. (Somewhere in the distance she can hear her sister’s voice scolding her to use that energy in doing her homework instead.) She contemplated on calling Chaewon and disturbing her just for the fun of it but decided against it when she remembers Hyejoo, her roommate’s girlfriend. That girl scares her.

After a few more minutes of contemplation, Yeojin changed into more presentable clothes and went out. She remembered seeing a 24-hour market somewhere in that neighbourhood. A little walk, albeit so late, wouldn’t hurt. She thinks.

Yeojin takes note of the quiet atmosphere once she reached the mart. She’s a hundred percent sure that if she was in her normal behaviour, she would stand out in there.

“WELCOME TO BBC MART!”

An enthusiastic voice boomed and startled Yeojin when she entered. She almost greeted the girl with the same energy but she choked on air when she landed her eyes on the brightest girl she’s ever seen. Literally and figuratively. The girl’s purple hair suits her very much.

After being embarrassed from choking out of nowhere, Yeojin settled for a small smile and a little wave before making her way around the store. But not before taking another look towards the girl on the counter.

* * *

Yerim likes the peace and quiet the 24 hour market offers. Sure, she’s bright and bubbly, but sometimes, her social battery runs out too.

The part time job she has at the said market might not be the most ideal job if she wanted to be alone, but the night shift she has makes up for it. The store is almost isolated during her shift, save from the first few hours during the start of it. But really, no one makes store trips past midnight.

“WELCOME TO BBC MART!” Yerim internally winces at her own voice. She hears the door opened and bells chime. It’s been hours since a person came inside and she’s starting to get bored singing to herself that she unintentionally greeted the customer so loud, even in her own standards.

Yerim laughed a little seeing the girl who entered choked on air when she greeted. She stopped laughing though after seeing the girl. She realized how small and cute the girl looked with her oversized sweater and all. She thinks she blushed when the girl smiled and waved at her.

* * *

Yeojin pouts in annoyance when she realizes the absence of grapes, her favourite fruit, on the freezer. She thinks that maybe it was because the store is small or because it was already too late that’s why it’s gone. She huffs and settles for the next best thing she finds instead, her next favourite fruit, cherries and ice cream. She thinks that she’s just going to stay up late watching her favourite shows when she gets back.

She mentally prepares herself after getting her hands on the foods she wants. It was just now she realized that she needs to talk to the pretty girl at the counter. She sighs and thought on how she sucks at talking to pretty girls in general.

Yeojin coughed when she reached the counter to get the attention of the purple head in front of her.

“Hi!” The purple haired girl, Yerim, Yeojin notes from her nametag, greeted her and she can feel her ears heat up because of the taller girl’s smile.

“Good morning?” Yeojin answered back. She closed her eyes in embarrassment after saying those words. She sometimes curses her mouth for failing to coordinate with her brain at times like that.

Yerim is taken aback hearing the smaller girl in front of her talk. Considering the cute demeanour and small stature, she didn’t expect the girl’s voice to be that deep.

“Good morning!” Yerim greeted back instead, ignoring the fluttering feeling she had hearing the girl’s voice. She laughed a little seeing the smaller girl tried to subtly hide her reddening ears behind her hair.

Yerim removes the invisible dust on her pants before connecting her phone to the store’s speakers. She just wants to make sure to avoid any uncomfortable silence.

She eyed the things she needs to scan and tried to hide her disgust seeing it. Keyword: tried.

 _“Why would anyone willingly eat this?”_ She whispered hoping the cute girl in front of her doesn’t hear her.

Yeojin, who was busying herself with her phone to avoid further embarrassing herself, squint her eyes to girl in front of her.

“I won’t tolerate this slander.” Yeojin says after giving her card to Yerim to pay for what she bought. Yerim just smiled sheepishly in return, so much for first impressions, she thought.

“Thank you. Please come again and take care on your way home.” Yerim says instead, trying to deflect her previous statement.

“I’ll let this slide this time because you’re music taste is good. And you told me to be careful, and also because you’re cute.” Yeojin says, not really realizing what came out of her mouth.

Yerim’s face flushed at the words of the smaller girl. She also thinks that it was not a part of their spiel to ask the customer to take care. Her mind is racing but before she can even think of thanking the girl for the sudden compliments, the customer’s eyes widen while looking at her phone.

“Bye Yerim! I wanted to talk more and convince you about things but I don’t want to get kicked out of our dorms. So, see you when I see you.” Yeojin rambled and hurriedly ran out, almost bumping into the door.

Throughout the rest of her shift, Yerim has her mind wondering on how she has forgotten to ask the name of the cute customer and if the said customer is flirting with her.

* * *

“Yeojin turn the volume down!” Chaewon shouts from her side of the room. Chaewon was getting annoyed at her friend right now. The smaller girl has always been loud but right now her whole aura is screaming and Chaewon can’t concentrate.

“Why do you mind? You have your headphones on!” Yeojin shouted back, still happily singing along with the song. It was the same song Yerim was playing in the store and Yeojin has been listening to it ever since.

“Hyejoo and I can’t hear each other properly! Just tone it down a little!” Chaewon complained once more, this time with less conviction as she was trying to focus on their game.

“You can just go to her room and play, why are you even here anyway?” Yeojin complained too and decided to lower the volume of their music after looking at the time. They don’t want another complaint on how loud she and Chaewon is during late nights.

“She went home remember?” Chaewon answered softly this time after whispering a thank you to the younger girl for her consideration.

“Oh yeah? That slipped my mind.” Yeojin answered absentmindedly. She turned off their speaker and instead listened to the song on her own.

Bored out of her mind, Yeojin tried to distract herself by bothering Chaewon instead. The older girl groaned in annoyance and ignored her until she stopped. She was invited by the older girl to play with them but she rejected saying she’s not in the mood.

“If you don’t wanna play then stop bothering me. Or you can just go ahead and visit the mart again. Visit the girl you can’t stop gushing about.” Chaewon suggested and teased while taking a small break from gaming.

“You know what? Maybe I will!” Yeojin said enthusiastically and proceeded to change out of her sleepwear.

“Please, make sure not to make any stupid excuses about getting kicked out to avoid situations. You called her cute once and wouldn’t stop gushing about her, make sure to get her number this time.” Chaewon teased furthermore before going back to her game. She heard her girlfriend laughed with her. Yeojin decided to ignore the older girl’s teasing because she was right after all.

* * *

Yerim doesn’t know what’s with the sudden surge of people but she’s glad the store was pretty much empty now. There are still a few people in line but she tried her best to give them her brightest smile.

She doesn’t even notice the presence of the unnamed girl who entered the store whom seemed to be taking a permanent residency on her mind these days.

Yeojin takes a look at the line of customers and pouted when she can’t see any purple head at the end of the line. She doesn’t like it when people tease her about her height but this time, she curses her own height.

Yeojin took her time to look around the store. She thinks that maybe her favourite purple head’s shift hasn’t started yet.

She frowned upon realizing something. No grapes or cherries available. How cruel the world can be? She thoughts. Or that’s just her hungry self being dramatic.

Yeojin released a defeated sigh and made her way to get herself the next best thing instead, mint chocolate ice cream. She would say tteokboki but she knows once she brings home foods like that, there’s always risk of burning something.

She went to grab a few more snacks and juices, coffees and whatever she sees that she thinks can fill her and Chaewon. She was having a hard time carrying everything at once. Well, she muses, this is why groceries and stores like this provide baskets.

Yerim gave herself a pat on her shoulder after the last customer left. She was about to take a seat when she noticed a familiar small figure trying her best to balance all the things she was holding. She chuckles at the sight and looks at the time. Upon realizing that it’s already getting late to be getting more customers, she made her way to help her favourite customer.

“You should’ve grabbed yourself a basket.” Yerim whispers to make her presence known. Yeojin almost threw the snacks she was holding if not for her reflexes.

Yeojin just looked at the girl in front of her not really saying anything. She was just staring and realizes something.

“Your hair suits you.” She mumbles absentmindedly. Yeojin’s mind was going haywire upon seeing the previous purple head donning a brown hair. She didn’t know the girl can even get prettier.

“Thank you.” Yerim answered, a little flustered and cheeks flushing at the sudden compliment once again.

Yerim cleared her throat to prevent the silence from prevailing.

“Here, let me help you with that.” She says offering the basket she has and helps Yeojin drop the snacks she was holding onto.

“By the way, I never really got to introduce myself properly. I’m Choi Yerim.” Yerim cheerily introduced herself even though her name tag pretty much gives away her identity. In reality, that’s just her way of getting the stranger’s name in a friendly way.

“Im Yeojin. I think I forgot about that the last time I saw you. I meant my name. No I mean I forgot to introduce myself, not that I forgot my name or anything.” Yeojin rambled. She tried her best to sound passive but her mouth has a mind on its own.

Before Yerim can even form a coherent response Yeojin grabbed the basket from her and made a bee line towards the counter. While doing so, she tried her best to multi task and sends Chaewon an SOS message. On how to act in front of a pretty girl who had become prettier because she changed her hair colour.

Chaewon was absolutely no help in her predicament. She just sent two messages.

_“That’s very gay.”_

_“Don’t disturb me. I’m busy.”_

* * *

“You know I was surprised when I heard your voice.” Yerim attempted to make a small talk while scanning the products in front of her.

“Is it because I’m small? Well, I get that a lot.” Yeojin answered trying to sound calm. Somehow, Yerim teasing her about her height doesn’t seem so bad.

“I was gonna say because you’re cute but that works too.” Yerim says, feeling more confident after seeing the smaller girl’s reaction towards her.

Seeing as there’s no other people coming in, Yerim took her time scanning the things that Yeojin bought. After a few minutes of small talk, Yeojin doesn’t seem to be as flustered as before.

“How come you don’t sell grapes here?” Yeoiin asks as she remembers going there a few times and not finding any. She takes a peek at the amount of snacks she bought, thinking of ways to scam her roommate in paying it all.

“It’s spring Yeojin. It’s off season.” Yerim answered truthfully and laughed at Yeojin’s surpised reaction.

“Off season? What kind of wicked person would do that and think it’s okay to not make grapes available all year?” Yeojin gasps dramatically, her hands on her chest as she spouts her impromptu script. She was suddenly embarrassed at herself but the laugh Yerim gives makes it worth it.

“No person is responsible for that Yeojin, that’s just how seasonal fruits are. But if it’s any consolation, I know cherries are available all year round.” Yerim fills in, trying to go with the flow of Yeojin’s humour. After all, she wants to keep the conversation going.

“I can sense the disdain towards the innocent fruit, Yerim. And it’s not doing anything because you don’t have cherries left either.” Yeojin says, visibly pouting. She suddenly remembered her disappointment towards the lack of cherries earlier.

“I just don’t like how cherries tasted. You can come back tomorrow; I’ll make sure to save some for you. And, well, you still have your mint chocolate ice cream here.” Yerim quips, carefully putting the tub of ice cream inside the plastic bag. Her face scrunching in curiosity.

“My senses are telling me that you don’t like my comfort food either.” Yeojin teases when she saw the way Yerim’s bright facial expression turned into something different upon seeing the ice cream.

“Well, not that I dislike it, it’s just that I haven’t really tasted it.” Yerim shyly admitted. It’s true though, Yerim is the type of person who will buy a flavour she’s used to rather than trying something new and wasting her money when she realizes that she doesn’t like how it tastes.

Yeojin gasps dramatically at the sudden confession.

“What? I can’t let this happen! As a self-proclaimed mint choco enthusiast, we need to stop this.” She supplies and grabs the pen she sees in Yerim’s uniform pocket. Yerim blushed at the sudden contact.

“Here, text me and I’ll introduce you the new world of ice creams. And maybe cherries too.” Yeojin grins as she scribbled her phone number on the receipt given to her. Maybe because she’s in a good mood, she wouldn’t ask Chaewon to pay for anything.

Yerim looked at the paper given to her. She’s still flustered at the sudden change of the girl’s demeanour.

“Yeah, sure. Yes, I’ll text you.” Yerim answered back after a few beats of silence. Yeojin was getting nervous at the lack of response. That was the first time she ever made a bold move towards a girl and it would suck if she gets rejected.

“I’ll look forward to it! Bye, Yerim. Enjoy the rest of your shift.” Yeoin replies with a sigh of relief. She hurriedly makes her way out of the store because she’s sure she’s used all her confidence for that exchange.

* * *

It was almost 3 AM and Chaewon was still gaming. The roommates have a day off that’s why they are brave enough to stay up so late.

Chaewon jumped in her seat and almost cursed at Yeojin for suddenly shouting, at that hour. She doesn’t want to add some more noise so she settles with throwing an empty bottle and pillow towards the younger girl.

Yeojin, on the other hand, couldn’t care less at the sudden attack. She smiles to herself a little more widely as she reads the message sent to her.

_‘Hi, Yeojin?_

_‘This is Yerim.’_

_‘Yerim! Yes, this is Yeojin.’_

_‘Did you get home safe?;_

_‘Thank you for asking. Yes, I did.’_

_‘I forgot to tell you something earlier.’_

_‘That’s great!’_

_‘Really? You can tell me now. What is it?’_

_‘You told me your favourite fruit’s cherries right?’_

_‘And my friends call me Choerry’_

_‘Maybe I can be your favourite person too.’_

Next morning, Chaewon made sure that Yeojin woke up in the most horrible way possible. Just like how Chaewon was awakened with loud knocks early in the morning with their landlady giving her the look and paper that says _‘noise complaint, Im Yeojin and Park Chaewon.’_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. Please leave some comments and kudos <3  
> Give love to Choerry and Yeojin.
> 
> Twitter: @wizoncepinkbit


End file.
